Happy Birthday Sasorisenpai, hmm!
by AkatsukiRock101
Summary: One-shot, extreme boredom work. NOT SASODEI! However much it may seem to be.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Deidara or Sasori.**

Happy Birthday, Sasori, hmm!

"Happy birthday Sasori-senpai, hmm!" Deidara said, rushing into the room.

"What?" Sasori asked, looking up from a puppet he was working on.

"Today is your birthday! Remember, hmm?" Deidara said.

"Ok. Whatever."

"Well, hmm?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to ask me what I got you, hmm?"

"You got me something?"

"Of course I did! Why wouldn't I, hmm?"

"Well? What did you get me then?"

"It's a surprise! Follow me, hmm!" Deidara said excitedly, and turned to walk down the hallway. Sasori got up. _I guess there would be no point if I said no. He'd just drag me there, _Sasori thought, then began to follow Deidara down the hallway.

"Well? How far is it?" Sasori asked after they had been walking for about 20 minutes.

"You'll see, hmm! Oh, I should probably blindfold you now, hmm!" Deidara said, then quickly grabbed Sasori's head and tied a blindfold around it.

"Hey, what-!" Sasori yelled out in surprise, and grabbed the blindfold and tugged. No luck, it wouldn't budge.

"Since all of the rest of your birthdays you refused to wear the blindfold, I just glued it to you this year, hmm!" Deidara said happily, and took Sasori's hand.

"What are you doing you queer?" Sasori asked Deidara angrily, and quickly smacked away his hand.

"Senpai, that's not very nice, hmm..." Deidara said. He sounded disappointed.

"I don't want to look like a gay fag!" Sasori said, and crossed his arms.

"Then do you want me to dress up like a girl?" Deidara asked innocently.

"What? No! Just don't hold my hand!" Sasori sighed, and started to walk again. He ran into a tree. 5 minutes later, he and Deidara were holding hands and walking toward an unknown location. At least, to Sasori it was.

**a/n: I'm super bored. And starting a third chapter stary. Im' lucky that this one's going to be short I guess...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any characters in this story.**

Chapter 2

"Alright! Almost there now, hmm!" Deidara yelled in Sasori's ear for the millionth time.

"Deidara-kohai. Please shut up already," Sasori said. Deidara seemed to take no notice. Again. He just kept talking about how amazingly great this place was, and how they were almost there. _He seems more excited then I am of doing this_, Sasori thought boredly. It had been almost an hour now (out of boredom, Sasori was keeping time) since they had left to go to the supposedly, "Super special awesome" place that Deidara was taking him to.

"Oh! It's right up ahead Senpai, hmm! Look, hmm!" Deidara said.

"Uh, Deidara, hello? Blindfold?" Sasori said, and waved a hand in front of his face. Deidara had seemed to forget.

"Ok, so what do you want to do first, hmm? Maybe this... or that..." Deidara was so distracted that when Sasori slapped him, he took no notice.

"That's it!" Sasori said, then grabbed the blindfold as hard as he could and managed to yank it off. Before him stood a circus tent, with a bunch of food and game booths stationed around it.

"So what do you want to... oops, hmm," Deidara shrugged as he looked at the torn pieces of cloth that were still sticking to Sasori's face.

"Yeah, oops," Sasori said, glaring at Deidara.

"I'm sorry senpai. Let me get those off for you, hmm," Deidara said, and pulled the pieces off Sasori's face. There was no need to be gentle, since Sasori couldn't feel pain. After the 10th time, Sasori began to get agitated at all of the people who were staring at them.

"Let's just go!" Sasori said, and grabbed Deidara by the wrist and dragged him into the large tent. Sasori went and sat down while Deidara got them popcorn. Deidara came back with 2 bags of popcorn and... 1 drink.

"I sort of ran out of money... hehe, I guess I should have brought more after all, hmm."

"I'm not drinking that," Sasori said, and pointed at the cup.

"Why not, hmm?"

"Because I'm not a queer!"

"I'm not either, hmm!"

"Ok, you know what? News flash; YES YOU ARE! You have long blonde hair in a PONYTAIL, you have girly eyes, and you wear women's clothing! If that isn't queer, I don't know what is!" Sasori said, then looked away. He knew what the expression on the blonde's face was. It was a look of pure hurt.

"W-well, you can have the stupid drink! A-and for the r-record, YOU HAVE GIRLY EYES TOO!" Deidara yelled, then ran off to the tent bathrooms to cry his eyes out. Sasori sighed. Besides the fact that Deidara was acting like they had just broken up, he had run into the women's washroom. He came out blushing, glanced at Sasori, who was staring, blushed harder, then ran into the men's bathroom.

"Whatever," Sasori muttered, and sipped the drink.

**a/n: Aww, Sasori's so mean to Deidara-chan! XD**

**Oh well...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I lack the ability to own the characters in my story.**

**Chapter 3**

"Why does he have to be so mean, hmm!?" Deidara asked into a mirror, and wiped his eyes. He had been in there for 10 minutes now, and had no intention of coming out anytime soon.

"What's wrong with you kid? Boyfriend dump you?" Deidara turned around to see 2 older men snickering at him.

"Why you! I should blow you up, hmm!" Deidara said threatiningly.

"Oh, so you do blow jobs? You did a pretty good one on yourself!" One of the men said, and they both began to laugh harder, then they left the bathroom before Deidara could say anything else.

"Why does this keep happening!? Why me, hmm?" Deidara asked, and began to cry again. A few minutes later, another man came in. He was short, and had on a formal outfit, which was strange to see around a circus.

"Are you all right son? You look like a mess," the man commented as soon as he saw Deidara.

"I'm f-fine... just fine, hmm!" Deidara managed to say, and the tears started to well up behind his eyes.

"Hmm... what if I told you that I could make you a star? Would that cheer you up?" the man asked.

"What do you m-mean a star, hmm?"

"Well, I'm the ringleader here at this fine circus, Mr. Rikudai." the man said, and held out his hand.

"Well... how could you make me a star, hmm?"

"What are your talents?" Mr. Rikudai asked, and Deidara began to list his many talents.

"Oh! And I'm very handy with explosives-"

"What about singing? Are you good at singing?"

"Eh, singing, hmm? Well, I wouldn't know, i've never sang in front of someone, hmm..."

"Well, sing something. Like this," he handed Deidara a piece of paper with a song on it.

"Wow! I love this song! It's by my favorite artist! Alright, here I go, hmm," Deidara said, and began to sing the song to Mr. Rikudai.

**Meanwhile...**

"What's taking him so long? He should be back by now... unless someone made fun of him. But, still, he should already be back here!" Sasori complained. He had been sitting there for god knows how long, waiting for the show to start and Deidara to get over his moping.

"Hey, did you hear? Apparently, they're adding an act into the show!" A man muttered behind him.

"Yeah! I hope it's good, making us wait so long. The only fun thing we've done today was make fun of that blonde kid," Another muttered. _Bingo,_ thought Sasori.

"Hey, that blonde kid wouldn't happen to have long hair, girly eyes, and an upset attitude, would he?" Sasori asked the men.

"Yeah, why? Oh! I get it. You're the boyfriend, right?" the man said, then both snickered.

"If you don't want me to kill you, clean out the insides of your bodies, string up what's left, then turn you into my puppets for eternity, I'd advise you not to speak again," Sasori said, then turned back around. But not before he saw the men's faces, which looked slightly paler.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, are show begins!" a short man announced. People began to cheer.

"Finally," Sasori muttered, and took another sip off of the drink. He looked down. It was empty.

"But, unlike our normal shows, this one has an added attraction. May I now introduce our guest singer..." the man began, and a smoke bomb was thrown down. A second later, a black figure appeared within the smoke. Sasori squinted his eyes. _It couldn't be.. no, it CAN'T be... _Sasori thought to himself and leaned forward a bit.

"May I introduce... Deidara!" the man finally said, and Deidara stepped out of the smoke, and into the light. More cheering.

"Woah, it's that kid! I didn't know he was a part of the act," one of the men muttered.

"Yeah, me neither!" the other whispered.

"Deidara, you idiot!" Sasori muttered under his breath, and watched in horror as Deidara walked over and picked up a microphone.

**a/n: Ok, I'm so very bored that I might finish this story way quicker then I thought I would... I suppose that IS a good thing...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I took so long. I'm lazy and busy!**

**Chapter 4**

Deidara took a bow, and tapped the microphone. Then he began to sing.

Wake in a sweat again  
Another day's been laid to waste  
In my disgrace

Stuck in my head again  
Feels like I'll never leave this place  
There's no escape

I'm my own worst enemy

I've given up  
I'm sick of feeling  
Is there nothing you can say

Take this all away  
I'm suffocating  
Tell me what the f*** is wrong  
With me

I don't know what to take  
Thought I was focused but I'm scared  
I'm not prepared

I hyperventilate  
Looking for help somehow somewhere  
And no one cares

I'm my own worst enemy

I've given up  
I'm sick of feeling  
Is there nothing you can say

Take this all away  
I'm suffocating  
Tell me what the fuck is wrong  
With me

Goddddddd!!!!

Put me out of my misery  
Put me out of my misery  
Put me out of my  
Put me out of my f***ing misery

I've given up  
I'm sick of feeling  
Is there nothing you can say

Take this all away  
I'm suffocating  
Tell me what the f*** is wrong  
With me

With that, Deidara took a bow. Everyone was silent for a minute, than applauded like crazy and cheered. Sasori was stunned. He never thought that Deidara was such a good singer, or that he could sing a song like THAT. After a few minutes, Deidara gave a final wave and left. The announcer came back and told everyone that the lion tamers were coming out, but Sasori wasn't listining that much.

"Wow, who would've thought that such a girly guy could sing such an awesome song," one of the men behind him commented.

"Yeah, me neither!" the other said. Sasori than got up and walked to the backstage area, where there was a woman standing.

"Ah, you must be Sasori. Come with me please," she said, and directed him toward a room in the back. There sat Deidara, staring at a mirror.

"Sasori-senpai! Did you like my performance, hmm?" Deidara asked just as the woman closed the door.

"Yeah, it was alright."

"Only, ...alright hmm...?" Deidara looked about to cry.

"Listen, I... I don't complement people AT ALL. For me to say that somethings alright, that is a good thing. Don't take it lightly." Sasori sighed.

"Really?! So you think I was good, hmm!?" Deidara asked, jumping out of his chair.

"...yes. You were good. Now let's leave. This place is really lame." Sasori said and walked out of the room. Deidara followed a second later.

"Well... so what else do you want to do for your birthday, hmm?" Deidara asked as he and Sasori stepped out of the tent and on to the path leading away.

"Nothing. I want to go home and pretend that today isn't today, ok?" Sasori asked.

"So then, you don't want to keep any memories of today, hmm?" Deidara asked.

"Yup."

"Ok then!" Deidara pulled something out of his pocket, clutched it in his hand for a minute, then released it. It was one of his clay birds.

"Deidara, what are you doing-" A huge explosion engulfed the circus where they had just been. Sasori heard screaming in the distance.

"Happy birthday Sasori-senpai, hmm!" Deidara yelled joyfully as the area was engulfed in flames, and burned away the remains.

"Thanks, Deidara," Sasori sighed, and sweat dropped as they walked back to the Akatsuki lair.

**a/n: Ok, that's 2 out of 3 chapter stories done! Now I only have to finish my other one, and I'm story free! Of course, then I'll have to start a new one... and another after that... I have a lot more work to do... **


End file.
